Reflections
by LostInSweden
Summary: Sora's going to find out what's it like on the other side of the mirror... maybe... If his reflection lets him...
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Sora," The girl said in with an eerie smile, "long time on see." Sora felt as if he was looking in a mirror. Not a regular one, but one in a fun house, the ones that make you look like a freak. Well this one made him look like a girl. She moved exactly like him, her motions were just like his.

"I missed you," She said. Then her face began to shift, and twist. Until he was staring at a Heartless. It lunged at him. Sora tried to summon his Keyblade but to no avail.  
"Don't hurt me!" He yelled.

"I'm not going to hurt you." It said in the girl's sweet voice, "I'm going to **destroy** you." She opened his mouth and engulfed him.

"NO!" Sora yelled as he fell out of bed. He looked around and realized where he was and immediately relaxed. He was in his bedroom on Destiny Isle. The sun shone through his window.

"Sora!" came a voice that he knew oh so well. He pulled himself to the window. A girl in a school uniform stood there. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "You lazy bum, get your butt down here." Sora pulled on his clothes, jumped out the window and landed by one of his best friends. As soon as he touched the ground she embraced him in a tight hug.

"Come on Kairi," he said, "You're embarrassing me."

"You know I don't care," she said as she pulled away, "I promised myself that I would hug you every time I saw you from now on."

"Hey love birds, we are going to be late for school," came Riku's voice. The two turned and saw the silver-haired guy behind them. Kairi released Sora and tackled Riku.

"You get a hug too, you know." She said smiling.

The perfect bliss that they have obtained since their return, was about to be destroyed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Man this sucks" Sora said as he went to his class, "Why aren't I in the same grade as you Kairi? We are the same age."

"Yeah we are, but," she began.

"You and Riku missed a year of school." The boys chorused.

"Sora, just let it go. I'm in the same grade as Kairi now." Riku said.

"So?" Sora said, "you now have someone to keep you entertained through these grueling hours of school. I'm totally bored now."

"Well now you know how I felt," Kairi, "When both of you were gone that whole year. Do you know how lonely I felt?"

"Oh no, Riku did you bring the chocolate?" Sora asked nervously.

"Sora," Riku said, "we agreed that because you are the one that starts this you are the one that brings the chocolate from now on"

"Do you know how alone I felt, my two bestest buddies gone." Kairi wailed as tears began to form, "And I couldn't even remember the name of one of them. It was so horrible." Kairi began sobbing uncontrollably. Riku wrapped his arm around her shoulder. **Go. Get. It.** Riku glared as he led her towards school. Sora began sprinting towards the closest convenient store. Chocolate was the only way to get Kairi out of her self pity fest.

"Riku I got it." Sora said as he reached the school grounds. There he saw Kairi sitting on the ground flailing her arms out. She was talking to Selphie, and a few dolls.

_Didn't Kairi stop playing with dolls years ago?  
__**Maybe she picked it up again when we were gone  
**__What do you want Roxas  
__**I want you to comfort Kairi, Kairi's feelings affect Naminé**_

Sora glanced at Kairi again just in time to see one of the dolls move.

_W.T.F. What the Flip it moved how the heck did it move?  
__**I don't know why are you asking me?  
**__Cuz you are the one with experience with evil things  
__**So a moving doll is automatically evil  
**__yes._

"Tidus?" came a familiar voice. Sora looked up and saw one of the dolls float over to his blonde friend.

"Y-Y-Yuna..." Tidus stuttered, "What the ell happened to you?"

"What happened to me" she said, "What happened to you? You're 14. I can't date you, I'm 19 it's illegal!"

"What are you so mad at me for?" Tidus yelled, "You're the size of Selphie's old dolls. You're tiny."

"Yunie," the blonde doll said, "he's here."


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked as the _thing_ flew up to him.

"There you are," Yuna said, "We've been looking all over for you."

"I've been here," Sora said, "Why are you here?"

"Leon sent us!" Yuna said, "Someone appeared in Radiant Garden. She says she needs to see you."

"But I just got back," Sora whined, "Do I have to?"

"Leon says you do. He says 'this is extremely important, Sora'" Rikku jumped in doing a very realistic impression of Leon, "We brought you a gummi ship and everything."

"Fine lets get going" Sora said. "Come on Riku"

"Not without me you don't" came Kairi's voice.

"But Kairi" Sora began, "It'll be dangerous"

"Yeah Kairi you could get hurt" Riku said.

"I told you guys" Kairi yelled, "I'm tired of being left behind. We'll go together."

"That's right" Sora said.

"We'll go together" Riku said as Kairi smiled.

"Yuck" Paine said, "too much… what's the word, Happy." Yuna and Rikku laughed


	4. Chapter 4

"I _need_ to find Sora" The girl said as she slipped out the window.

"Guys she's gone again!" Yuffie yelled a couple of minuets later.

"Ok, first head towards the closest gummi loading dock. That's the first place she'll go." Leon said, "You'll be able to tell if she's been there or not. If she hasn't one of you stay behind and the rest split into groups and head towards the other gummi loading docks. Repeat process until all docks are covered, then search the world for her. We will search until she is found. Got that?"

"Yes sir!" Leon's crew yelled.

"Then why are you all still here?" Leon asked. The citizens of Radiant Garden fled to their posts, so they may find the missing girl. "If this keeps up," Leon began, "I'm going to have to chain her to her bed."

"Chain who to who's bed?" Sora asked.

"Sora," Leon said, "Thank goodness you're here. There is this girl that is so desperate to find you she keeps running away. She can't take care of herself and the Heartless rate is up to our eyeballs. Go look for her. If she knows you're here she may calm down and come back."

"Okay," Kairi said, "If we split up we can cover more ground."

"but Kairi" Sora said, "you can't use your you-know-what very well yet."

"So?" She said, "I'll stick with you or Riku."

"How about you stay with me," Leon said, "I'll teach you the basics of sword fighting in a way that you might be able to understand, I actually went to school for it"  
"No way! That's so unfair, treating me like a petite little girl." Kairi yelled "Tell them I can take care of myself Riku!"

"Kairi" Riku said, "I agree with Leon."  
"WHAT!" She yelled.

"Kairi, listen to us for a second." Riku said, "Sora and I have been sword fighting each other, but…"

"But we only fought to protect ourselves," Sora continued "or with someone who can protect themselves with little help. You will need help"

"So it would be best if you stayed with me. I have experience protecting the near helpless." Leon concluded.

"But I want to help!" Kairi complained.

"you'll just be in the way, putting not only yourself but Sora and/or Riku in danger." Leon said, "I'll teach you things so you will have more worth in a fight, then next time you can go with them, ok?"

"Fine But it better be worth it" Kairi murmured.

"NO!" The girl screamed, "Get away from me!" The Heartless swarmed the girl, she was cut and bleeding, exhausted.

_**We **__**have**__**to find Sora  
**__I know that, But I think surviving would be good too  
__**I agree with you on that.**_

A Heartless jumped. Tears welded up in her eyes. Suddenly she felt a pull on what remained of her shirt.

"Tifa hold them off." Her rescuer yelled.

"I got it covered, Cloud" Tifa yelled back as she punched a heartless. Cloud pulled the girl into a more comfortable position before he jumped into the air, as Heartless jumped at the girl, the young man slashed at them with his massive blade, forcing them back into the oblivion from whence they came. However, Tifa was soon where Cloud and the girl was, still gravely outnumbered.

"Guys," Tifa yelled into a cell phone, "Cloud and I found her near sector D. We are being over run by heartless. We will not be able to protect the package it this keeps up. I repeat we will not be able to protect the package, so get your sorry butts over here." Cloud set the girl down behind him and Tifa and he took a defensive stance. The girl watched these people she hardly knew endanger themselves so that she may be safe. Guilt was heavy in her heart as she began to crawl away, away from the heartless, away from these people, away from this world. Suddenly the girl felt herself falling, She hadn't been paying attention to where she had been going, she had crawled off a cliff. The girl tumbled down the edge of the crystal cliff, until she reached rock bottom. She laid there unharmed, but unable to move. Slowly dark spots began to form, and the girl began to freeze.

_**how did they find us so quickly?  
**__I have no clue  
__**well I guess this is the end  
**__afraid so  
__**any last words?  
**__I regret never seeing __him__ again._

Neo Shadows were approaching her, they wanted it, they wanted her heart. She stared in fear as they were inches from her.

_Not again  
__**Look on the bright side? I'll be out of your head,  
**__But I don't want to go to the dark again._

Suddenly there was a flash of black, and the Neo shadow disappeared. Standing before the girl was the one she sought.  
Sora

The Keyblade Master

Her Savior

Her Reflection

_**uin Bnao**_


	5. Chapter 5

"SORA!" the girl said as she smiled.

"Here let me help you up" He said reaching for her.

"No don't!" She said as he grabbed her arm. The girl jerked free, "I can get up on my own.""

"you know everybody is searching for you. We should head back."

"Ok" she said, then the two began walking back.

There was a loud smacking noise. Then a hug engulfed the girl. "Don't ever do that again. Do you hear me? What did you think you were doing?" Leon said.

"I was looking for Sora." The girl said with a stinging face.

"I told you he was on his way." Leon said.

"But I couldn't wait. I needed to find him." The girl said, "He is our only hope."

"Sora always comes here, this is usually his first stop. What if he showed up and you weren't here?"

"At least I went looking for him." She said pulling away, "you all sat here not doing anything! You said you sent someone that was one big fat lie!"

"I don't lie, often" he said, "I did not lie to you."

"Who did you send, I see everybody here."

"I sent the Friendly Neighborhood Gullwings."

"Who?"

"That's us!" Rikku said popping in, "Come with us, you need a bath." Yuna and Paine grabbed the girl's arms and dragging her away.

"Wait!" The girl said as she began to struggle, "No, we don't have time for this! I DON'T WANT A BATH!!!"

"Well I better go help them" Yuffie said, "They might be able to hold her but they can't undress and wash her. Are you coming Areith?"

"Yes I am," Areith said, "Kairi, would you like to help. It is such a bother to have her do things that she is unwilling to do."

"Sure," Kairi said, "It will be just like washing my puppy, except without the fur,"

"Or the Fleas!" Sora said happily

"Those things are replaced with lightning." Yuffie said.

"She knows some magic some how. She has no clue where, but she can use it well." Areith said.

"Come on Kairi," Yuffie said, "it will be fun. We get to put on rubber suits and play Aliens." Kairi looked uncertain.

"Please." Leon said, "I don't want to go back in there, Whenever she saw me she sent lightning at me for a whole week."

"It's because she doesn't like men looking at her without her clothes on." Areith said, "The boys have to draw straws to see who gets the privilege to bathe her when she gets covered in mud while looking for Sora."

"Alright, I'll help." Kairi said before Yuffie and Areith dragged her away.


	6. Chapter 6

"What took you guys so long?" Sora asked when the girls returned.

"You do _not_ want to know" Kairi said.

"But she's all clean" Yuffie said cheerfully. The girl stepped out from behind the other girls. Her light brown hair went all the way down to her but, her eyes where an amazing shade of blue. Sora recognized her immediately.

"It's _you_" he said, "That girl from my dream."

"You dreamed about me? Really!" the girl said.  
"I'm sorry we can't help you." Sora said abruptly.

"What!" Kairi and the girl said in unison.

"Good choice," came a voice.

"YOU!" The girl yelled as soon as she saw Riku's face. She began to run at him, and she looked pissed. She raised her hand and a Keyblade appeared. She swung it at him; she had clearly never used one before. Riku brought up the **road to dawn **and easily deflected it. The girl's movement did not stop. She brought her hand up to his chest and flipped him over her head. He was on the ground as she sat on his abdomen and was hitting him with her hands.

"How could you!" she yelled as tears flowed from her eyes "How could you! You left me there, I thought you were dead. But now I find that you _abandoned_ me! You promised that you would come back, you promised. You Asshole! I was locked in that room for months, all alone in the dark, but nobody came, **nobody**!" The girl was sobbing so hard she didn't even have the energy to lift her hand, so she sank down and sobbed into his chest. Riku wrapped his arms around the girl and patted her back.

"well…" he said, "I see your language has gotten more… colorful." The girl whacked him in the chest and continued to sob.


	7. Chapter 7

The girl lay there in Riku's arms. She had cried so hard she fell asleep. 

"So…" Sora began, "How do you know her?"

"She was with me, when I was in the darkness. With Maleficent, before I was taken over my Ansem, I mean, Xeonort's Heartless. She had been there years before me. Maleficent was trying to get her to the perfect Heartless making Machine. That's what I heard at least. She was so defenseless, and scared. She would hide in her room and get herself beaten to a pulp until Maleficent gave up on her, that was about the time that I showed up." Riku said as he caressed the girl's face.

"Well," Arieth said, "Even though the claims she hates you, she's quite reluctant to let go."

Leon and Cloud grabbed onto one arm and Tifa grabbed her waist and pulled with all their might. But the girl refused to release Riku, even in her deep slumber.

"You might have to sleep with her." Yuffie said happily.

Riku immediately tensed up at the thought of spending the night with the girl .

"Just kidding" She said, "but you know. I haven't seen her this relaxed before. She must really trust you."

"She shouldn't," Riku said, "Just as she said, I abandoned her. I left her in that place. I left her crippled and alone, in the dark."

Riku began to tell the story.

_The girl huddled by the back wall of her cell. Her wounds had been tended and she had been placed in the cell for safe keeping. Riku approached the cell and the girl shrunk back trying to disappear into the wall._

_ "It's Ok, It's me." He said softly._

_ "Riku?" She asked._

_ "Yeah it's me."_

_The girl began to pull herself across the cell floor, both legs having been broken in the fall. _

_ "I knew I would see you. I knew you wouldn't leave me."_

_She was wrapped from head to toe in bandages, due to her body being torn to shreds by the thorns she had fallen through; the only thing that was unscathed was her face._

_ "I can't stay. I need to get out." Riku said._

_ "Don't leave me" She said franticly, "I don't want to be alone again."_

_ "I can't take you with me. You can't run, you can't even walk. There's no way I can get you to the ship without getting caught." Riku said trying to get through to the girl._

_ "Please, please don't leave me" she said franticly, "I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be left in the dark."_

_ "I'll come back for you." Riku said as her voice began to rise._

_ "You will?" she whisperd._

_ "I will." He reissued her_

_ "Promise?" She asked_

_ "Promise." He lied._

_ "Then leave. Or they'll catch you." She said, as her hope began to burn brightly._

_ "I'll see you." He said._

_Riku turned and left the girl and ran to the gummi ship._

_ "I'm sorry." He whispered after he had taken off, "I'm never coming back."_

"Riku," Kairi said.

"What?" he asked.

"You're an ass"

"I know."

"So..." Sora said, "What's her name?"

The resident's of Radiant Garden began to shift from side to side. Many began to busy themselves with work.

"Yuffie?" Sora asked.

"Oh look! Munny!" She said before she jumped out the window.

"Tifa?"

"You know it's about time for me to stretch, I better go." Tifa stammered before she rushed out the door.

"Cloud?"

"You know, stretching is hard, I'm going to go help her." He said before he ran after Tifa.

"Does anybody know her name?" Sora asked.

"No, nobody knows her name, she never mentioned it." Leon said, "Even if we asked she shrugged it off."

"Her name," Riku began, "Is Sara"


End file.
